


Raya's Opinion

by Winter_Dong_Tian



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forgiveness, Trying to trust people again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Dong_Tian/pseuds/Winter_Dong_Tian
Summary: Raya's opinion of Namaari has changed a lot over the last seven years. What does she think of her now?
Relationships: Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 250





	Raya's Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This one is just a fluffy lil thing I wrote after watching the movie. I really wish they would make a part two to the movie because there is so much lore in the world of Raya and the Last Dragon that I feel needs more detailing (basically I just want to see more of the beautiful scenery and I really liked Talon so maybe they could spend some more time there). Anyway, enjoy!

Raya’s opinion of Namaari has changed so much over the past 7 years. 

Her first thought of her was “she’s a friend”. As they bonded over dragons, Raya felt herself trusting this girl even more, and wanted to keep talking to her for the rest of the night. Maybe her dad’s hopes for Kumandra would come true after all; the people of Fang didn’t seem so bad to her now that she’d met Namaari. 

After the initial betrayal, Raya was mostly confused. How could someone do something so sinister, right when they were starting to become friends? She hated feeling that way: trampled on, fooled, and unbearably lonely. So, naturally, she hated Namaari. Loathed her. 

And she continued loathing her for the next six years. Her trust was tarnished, a piece of paper shredded and left to fend for itself in the wind. 

When she saw her again for the first time in ages, Raya had to do a double take. She hated her, sure, but she still noticed Namaari had grown up to be just as strong and capable as Raya was. In another life, Raya was sure they would have been great sparring partners, play-fighting all the time and going on quests for Kumandra together. 

But that wasn’t the case. She was a formidable opponent, and an extremely untrustworthy one, at that. When they fought, Raya was always surprised at how well she kept up with her. Her hate fueled her to fight as hard as she could against Namaari, yet she still found herself equally matched. 

Naturally, Sisu’s insistence on trusting Namaari had her perplexed. How could anyone think that she was worth trusting? Namaari was the reason for this mess in the first place, and Raya didn’t think she could ever be forgiven. 

It turned out that she was wrong.

Namaari wanted to change. She wanted to be trusted. Deep down, she was still the same dragon nerd who wanted to help Sisu. And if Raya had just trusted her for a moment, then maybe Sisu wouldn’t have nearly died.

She lied to herself after the arrow had been shot. She blamed Namaari for Sisu’s near death, when deep down she knew the cause had been their mistrust for each other. 

Raya’s strong, hateful opinion of Namaari was starting to weaken. It weakened to the point of trusting her with the fate of the entire world. And for once, Namaari didn’t break her trust. 

During the aftermath of saving the world from the Druun, Namaari became...tolerable. They started going on long walks together (staying close to the Heart Palace, of course, because Raya didn’t trust Namaari enough to be totally alone with her). At first, Namaari couldn’t go a day without apologizing to Raya. She explained that at the time, her loyalties were with her mother, and after realizing what a cool kid Raya was, she really hadn’t wanted to betray her like she did.

But Fang came first. And so did her mother, who was so impossible to please that she would have done anything (such as betraying a harmless friend) to earn her affections.

Raya couldn’t accept the explanation immediately. She had mulled over that very day for six years, wondering how someone could ever be so evil. To have that day explained to her in another light was...confusing, to say the least. Especially when Namaari seemed so genuine about it…

Her first instinct was to push her away and forget trying to be friends in the first place. In Raya’s eyes, there was no excuse for betraying someone like Namaari had. But her talks with Sisu told her that, maybe, for the first time, she should trust people and be forgiving instead of pushing them away.

The next time Namaari apologized to Raya, Raya hugged her tightly and told her she didn’t need to keep feeling guilty about everything. She hated what came out of her mouth next, but said it anyway: “I forgive you.”

Ultimately, she’s glad she trusted Namaari. 

Now, as they walk through the halls of the Heart Palace one year later, Raya knows exactly what she thinks of Namaari. 

“You feel up to losing at sparring, Namaari?” Raya teased.

Namaari’s expression changed to a playful one, grinning mischievously. “Not particularly. I know you’re feeling up to losing, though.”

“Guess we’ll find out, won’t we?” Raya chuckled, nudging Namaari with her shoulder. “Race you outside!” 

They arrived at their usual sparring tree at the same time, both of them laughing and getting into position to spar. Lately, they had been abandoning their swords to practice hand-to-hand combat, finding it to be a little more exhilarating. 

Namaari threw the first straight punch, which Raya easily slipped and countered with a light hook punch. Namaari blocked it with her elbow and faked a punch to Raya’s face, landing a body punch on her instead. 

They continued their seamless flow of combatics, and Raya found the rhythm addictive and almost tangible. She noticed Namaari was grinning stupidly, and would have mocked her for it if not for the realization that her own face was already mimicking her expression. 

Namaari and Raya were beginning to grow tired, their punches and kicks flying out at a slower pace than before. Raya realized Namaari was about to back into a large tree and thought about warning her, but realized this could be the perfect way to end their sparring session.

Moments later, Namaari’s back made contact with the tree’s massive trunk, and she gasped as Raya’s hands trapped her against it. They both panted, their bodies humming from the activity.

“I win,” Raya said, smirking up at Namaari.

Namaari opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but Raya beat her to it.

“Come on, Princess. It’s okay, just admit you lost,” Raya said, adding a wink at the end. 

Namaari looked like she wanted to give her a sassy retort, but she was too stunned. Given their close proximity, the effect of that wink was instantly visible on Namaari’s face. Her blush was deep, and her eyes looked at everything but Raya, who just continued smirking up at Namaari. “What is that look supposed to mean?” Namaari demanded, still not looking at Raya. 

Oh. Wow. She is cute. 

Raya reached a hand up to brush Namaari’s hair behind her ear, and Namaari’s blush intensified. Raya had never known someone who could blush so deeply, yet here was Namaari. 

Namaari shyly moved her arms to wrap around Raya’s waist and pull her closer, finally looking down into her eyes. Raya instinctively cupped Namaari’s face in her hands and reached up to kiss her lips. Namaari closed her eyes at the contact, but Raya was too stunned by the adorable sight that she didn’t do the same. When they broke away, Namaari looked so soft that Raya just wanted to hug her tightly and never let her go again. 

“Wow, who knew you were such a softie this whole time? You should show this side of you more often,” Raya teased, caressing the shaved part of Namaari’s hair with her fingertips. 

“I’m only this soft because you’re so cute, Raya,” Namaari said, and smirked as Raya balked in shock.

“N-No I’m not! You’re 10 times cuter than—”

Raya was cut off by another kiss. She looked into Namaari’s eyes and saw an annoyed expression on her face, as though she was saying, “just shut up and kiss me, dep la.”

Yeah, Raya’s opinion of Namaari had definitely done a 180. 

Now she thought of her as a really soft and cute girlfriend.


End file.
